Yandere-Chans unspoken murders
by JinxtheNyx
Summary: Ayano does WHAT? to Musume Ronshaku? rated MA for course language and scenes of a sexual and murderous nature. Senpai and ayano get a little frisky in this book of love and death. A classic Yandere story.


A/N Yandere-Chan, her real name, Ayano Aishi, is a love-sick girl with the yandere disease. This disease makes her compelled to kill for whom ever makes her feel intense love towards them. These people the yanderes are prepared to kill for, don't always know they are doing so. I do not own the characters in this story. This story is unrealistic and to be taken lightly. Enjoy.

Fear and anger gripped me like I was being strangled it burst from my heart and ran through my body like wildfire fizzing at my fingertips. The burst of passion steadied my grasp on the sharp cold knife, my fury almost turning the black plastic handle liquid.

Musume Ronshaku had hugged him. Not only had she spoken to him but had made romantic contact. The word romantic caught aflame in my fucked-up head, scorching it to ashes.

Her mouth brushed past his cheek and like a match gliding across a rough surface, his cheeks burnt red. The little slut. She began to whisper in his ear, her hand brushing past his. Just as I thought I had to step in he gasped and almost tripped as he backed away. I heard four words that made her face screw up, on the verge of tears, four words that made me unbelievably happy.

"I am not interested."

There he goes again, making me feel emotion. I held my heart as if to stop it from melting apart.

He spun on his heel and began back towards the school. The girl, who had already lost her composure was wailing overdramatically. Her pathetic heartbreak fuelled tears repulsed me, and yet I held back my gags and approached her before anyone else could, sliding my knife into my brown satchel. I rubbed her on the back gently.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her kindly. She gasped in surprise and turned around slowly.  
"W-were you there the whole time?" She stuttered in embarrassment. The warm smile I gave her felt unnatural to my cold body. It made me sick.

"No, no, I saw you were upset, you look as if your heart's been broken, I care for your well-being, are you okay?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Ha. So, it worked. Two lies in a single speech of sympathy and she really fell for it, I must be getting good at controlling my tone. she blinked then glared me down. "LIAR. I see how you look at me in the school halls, like I'm some piece of shit. I'm not stupid, Aishi. If anything you're stupid!" she stuck her nose in the air like the spoiled brat she is.

I turned away from her and grimaced. Fuck. I have to work on my expressions.

Wait…

Yes… Its perfect.

I began to sniffle, whimper then I rubbed my eyes so hard they grew irritated and began to water. I turned to face her again forcing my lip to quiver.

"I... I do that because I'm jealous of you! I mean…" I sniff, pausing to see her reaction. She's waiting for me to finish, she wants praise. I hold back my eye roll and continue "…YOU'RE JUST SO MUCH MORE… WAY PRETTIER THAN I AM!" she pretends to look shocked then flips her hair.

"thanks."

If I were a normal girl I would've been hurt. She's just giving me more reasons to hate her. She can bathe in my resentment. The Bitch.

She turned from me and began to sashay away. Nu-uh I was NOT having this. I scanned the school ground ahead for witnesses. Thankfully we were in a secluded spot behind some bushes. Perfect for confessing, kissing and murder. I placed my hand over her mouth silently just as she was about to go into the clearing. The sports teacher would still be parading around, looking for lost items. Musume was about to turn around and hit me until she felt the chilling of the stainless-steel knife against her neck…

A/N hehe… decided to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. Comment if you want more! I am a beginner book writer and I have decided to post these stories for the public. I would love you to tell me what you think, even hate can be constructive depending on how you think about it.

Love from

-Jynx

(btw I'm female)


End file.
